


i’d wanna be felled by you, held by you

by sapphfics



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Pre-Canon, i literally cannot write right now i’m sorry uni is killing me i wanna die, i’m sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: “We need to get you out of here.” Rose whispers and Lissa would follow Rose into hell only to drag her out again, so she grabs her backpack and dumps Aaron via text.Or: A few moments with Lissa and Rose, before their return to St Vladimir’s.





	i’d wanna be felled by you, held by you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fill for [this prompt](https://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/58449.html?thread=1924433#t1924433)

“We need to get you out of here.” Rose whispers and Lissa would follow Rose into hell only to drag her out again, so she grabs her backpack and dumps Aaron via text.

“Did something happen?” She asks because Rose’s pupils are dilated. “Rose, please, talk to me-“

“It’s…your magic.” Rose says. “You’re not safe here anymore, I know that much.” 

Lissa sighs. “Am I safe anywhere?” 

“Yes,” Rose swears. “With me. You’re always safe with me.” 

“Always.” Lissa repeats, because she believes she could have saved anyone in that car but she chose Rose and she wouldn’t change a thing. 

She only packs long sleeved shirts. 

:-:

They spend the first night alone in the backseat of the car, with Rose’s arms wrapped around her. 

Neither of them sleep much. They keep waiting for someone to find them.

No one does. 

:-: 

They move around more than eight times in the first two weeks, until they’re five states away and Lissa almost laughs. 

Through her life, there has been one constant: She wants Rose more than anyone else in the world. She wonders if she always will. 

The summer sun beats down on them. She shuts her eyes, grips Rose’s hand, and breathes. 

They’re always a little too close, but still too far.

Still, she has somehow never felt so free.


End file.
